Perdre pour gagner
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Roy,aveugle va perdre es pantoufles dans la rue et découvrir en rentrant chez lui, un visiteur qu'il connaît très bien.


Thème: Pantoufles  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy posa sa main sur l'accoudoir du salon en soupirant. Il vérifia d'un geste si ses pantoufles étaient toujours à ses pieds. Il sourit en sentant que c'était toujours le cas. Il se leva et prit sa canne pour le guider à l'extérieur. Il siffla joyeusement et sorti de sa grande maison en tapant doucement dans les obstacles devant lui. Il était habitué au noir qui l'entourait depuis qu'ont l'avait forcé à voir ce que peu d'alchimiste ont vu. Il s'installa sur un banc à l'entrée du parc et sortit son livre en braille. A trente-cinq ans, l'ancien militaire vivait de petits riens sachant que son côté fragile plaisait aux filles de central, pourtant, cela faisait un moment que l'homme n'avait pas abordé une seule fille. Ces anciens camarades de casernes venaient parfois lui rendre visite. Il tourna la page sans un bruit, plus attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient pour le moment. Il évita de justesse le ballon de foot que lui envoyèrent, sans faire exprès, les enfants. Il se leva s'aidant de son appui pour avancer sans trop savoir où il allait, se laissant guider par ses pieds. Il sentit ses pantoufles le quitter. Il pesta un moment contre ses dernières avant de les chercher à tâtons sans grande conviction. Il se releva et marcha pied nus jusqu'à chez lui. Il demanda au majordome de lui préparer un bain. Il le salua le laissant seul avec lui-même. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas sûr et entendit des bruits de mastication. Il frappa la table.

-Qui va là ?

-Alors colonel toujours dans le noir ?

-Edward qui t'a permis de rentrer chez moi. Je te rappelle que tu as une femme et des enfants maintenant.

-Dit l'étourdi qui perds ses pantoufles et qui a fait le chemin ici à pied. Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que j'ai pu te suivre.

-Tu as fini tes remarques Edward ?

-Oui, je suis venu surtout pour si vous alliez bien, vos anciens camarades avaient l'air bien inquiets pour votre petite personne.

-Pourtant, je vis normalement.

-Et les filles ?

-Je deviens trop vieux pour ces bêtises, et toutes celles que je veux fréquenter me laisse après un moment. En criant vengeance.

-Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé.

Il entendit le rire grave de son ancien subordonné, il se mit sur un chaise en attendant que le garçon qui venait chez lui cesse de rire pour rien. Le serviteur de Roy fit apparition et lui disait de sa voix noble que le bain était prê se leva et alla vers la salle d'eau avant de percuter le corps de l'autre.

-Ne te met pas dans mon chemin.

-Sinon quoi ? Je reçois un coup de canne ? J'ai très peur.

-Ne me tente pas nabot.

-Cela se voit que tu est aveugle toi. Je suis aussi grand que toi Monsieur, je pétais le feu mais je suis impuissant sous la pluie.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, nabot. J'ai les pieds crades alors laisse-moi seul imbécile.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Je ne suis pas un de tes enfants minus !

Edward prit le bras de l'autre et l'emporta dans la salle d'eau. Étonné, le blondinet lâcha un sifflement.

-Tu ne vis pas pauvrement mon petit Roy.

-Je dois cette maison à mon travail acharné. Lâche-moi et laisse-moi me laver.

-Pas besoin d'aide l'homme dans le noir.

-Je me suis bien lavé seul avant que tu arrives alors dégage plus vite que ça.

-Toujours aussi autoritaire. Très bien, je sors, bien parce que je le veux bien.

L'ancien alchimiste quitta la pièce et s'appuya sur le mur en soupirant. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme lui parle ainsi. Il prit la photo dans sa poche regardant ses enfants devenu de vrais petits monstres adorables, ils avaient hérité tous les trois du caractère bien trempés de leurs parents. Il la rangea et regarda le plafond en attendant que le colonel Mustang sorte de son lavage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il espéra que sa femme avait tort dans le fond. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta et regarda Roy en se mordant un peu les lèvres. Winry avait raison... Il était attiré par l'homme là en face de lui. Qu'importe son handicap.

-Encore là nabot ?

-Et oui, tant que je n'aurai pas tiré quelque chose au clair, tu devras me supporter.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. C'est le bouquet.

Un sourire se dessina sur visage de l'homme au foyer qu'était Edward. Il n'arrivait pas à croire les mots de Winry. Il aimait la mécanicienne, mais vraiment comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie, mais parfois, il rêvait de Roy... Et dans des positions assez bizarres ou train de lui faire ce qu'il n'osait faire à sa chère et tendre. Il rougit un peu à cette pensée. Il vit ses pieds étaient encore nus.

-Soulève tes pieds.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu vas chopper un rhume à te balader sans chausson. Je te prête les miens.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se terra dans le silence et se laissa chaussé docilement. Il était surpris dans grandeur de ses dernières. Depuis combien de temps pouvait porter ce genre de choses. Il marcha avec doucement par peur de les perdre.

-Merci, mais j'achèterai d'autres chaussures.

-Laisse-toi aider, imbécile.

-Tu ne devrais pas me donner des ordres.

-Tu ne fais plus partie de l'armée Roy.

Roy se sentit à nouveau emporter contre son gré, il lutta contre cette force qui l'emmenait ailleurs.

-T'en prendre à un aveugle n'as-tu aucune honte ?

-Winry a dit que je devais voir si ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Quoi ?

-Bah parfois, je rêve de vous...

-On a été tous les deux impliqués dans la guerre, c'est normal. Il m'arrive de rêver encore d'Ishbal et de ce moment.

Edward serra Roy dans ses bras et sentit que son cœur s'accélérait comme quand il était avec sa femme. Il rougit un peu en caressant celui qu'il avait tant haït toutes ses années. L'ancien militaire se blottit dans les bras de son squatteur et s'endormit doucement. Ce bain l'avait épuisé plus qu'il croyait. Il le porta avec un peu difficulté et l'installa sur le lit délicatement. Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et embrassa la joue de son colonel avant de sortir de la pièce, rouge comme une tomate mûre. Il ressortit la photo et posa sa main sur son petit dernier. Il lui ressemblait tant...

L'ex-militaire se réveilla le lendemain avec un léger mal de crâne. Il se massa doucement le cuir chevelu en grognant. Il toucha ses pieds et remarqua qu'on lui avait ôté ses chaussures. Il soupira et chercha un peu autour de lui. Il se sentit tombé de son lit. Il tenta de s'accrocher, mais se fit très mal en tenta cela. Il retint avec mal un hurlement de douleur. Il sentit des larmes perler sur le coin de son visage. Edward débarqua paniqué et s'agenouilla près du corps de l'autre. Il grimaça en voyant l'angle que faisait le poignet de l'autre. Il le souleva avec tendresse et lui mit ses chaussures dans le silence le plus total.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien d'un coup ?

-Tu t'es cassé le poignet.

-C'est donc pour cela que j'ai si mal...

-Allez zou à l'hôpital et sans discuter monsieur je me la pète.

Roy se dirigea vers la sortie guider par le blondinet qui avançait doucement de peur qu'il se soit cassé bien plus que le poignet. Il fouilla de sa main libre les poches de sa veste, il trouva les clés de sa voiture, il avait passé son permis d'extrême justesse, le mauvais caractère de l'ancien alchimiste de métal ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Il installa le colonel et se mit derrière le volant. L'homme aux cheveux noir tâtonna un peu et mit sa ceinture.

-La confiance règne à ce que vois.

-J'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs sur ta façon de conduire Fullmetal.

-Je ne suis plus cet homme Roy, j'ai perdu mon alchimie face à la vérité.

-J'aurai préféré la perdre moi aussi...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui dirigeaient vers l'hôpital de Central. Le blondinet jura intérieurement contre sa propre stupidité. Il conduit lentement celui qui avait été son supérieur il y a quelques années maintenant. Tout avait changé pour lui et sa famille. Même son frère c'était trouvé une compagne et voyageait dans ton Xing pour connaître les ficelles de l'éxirologie . Il lui envoyait souvent ses nouvelles découvertes ainsi que les avancements avec Mei, la petite de Xing qui s'était pris d'affection pour le benjamin de la famille Elric. Il était parrain et Tonton. Dire qu'ils avaient été seuls si longtemps et maintenant, tous les deux avaient une famille bien nombreuse. Il arriva à l'hôpital et se gara avec grâce dans la seule place qu'il restait. Edward e parquait comme personne. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit celle de l'autre et prit son bras en tout bien tout honneur.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé !

-Bordel, ce n'est pas le moment de te rebeller comme un gamin, Roy.

-Je sais très bien à l'hôpital tout seul.

L'homme à la chevelure dorée soupira et laissa l'autre se débrouiller et le suivit quand même de près. Il observa sa démarche à la fois hésitante et sûre. Il se guidait vraiment grâce à cette longue canne et aux bruits qu'elle produisait en se heurtant au obstacle. Cet objet était devenu ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas de chien, il trouvait ces animaux un peu trop dépendant sde leur maître. Il entra dans le bâtiment où les infirmière se précipitèrent devant lui. Elles prirent l'homme et l'emmenèrent sous le regard surpris d'Edward. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Le blondinet grogna avant de s'installer sur une chaise. Si on lui piquait Roy, cela n'allait pas aller. Il secoua sa tête à cette pensée, il avait une famille... Il frappa la chaise et leva les yeux au ciel. De tous les moments pour remarquer un truc pareil ainsi que ses sentiments, il fallait que ça soit celui-là. Il s'était pourtant promis à être un père plus présent que le sien pour ses petits bouts, le voilà qu'il aime un homme habitant à Central... Une dame aux longs cheveux roux vient à sa rencontre.

-Vous êtes un ami du colonel Mustang ?

-Oui.

-Il a poignet cassé ainsi que des côtes fêlées.

-Cela se soigne ?

-Oui, il devra éviter de trop bouger pour cela. Et il a dit qu'il voulait rentrer. Vous pourrez veiller sur lui. C'est bien dommage, c'est un bel homme...

-Je ne crois qu'il soit intéressé.

La jeune femme stoppa sa progression et regarda Edward de haut en bas. Il se mit à courir en pleurant. Edward alla dans la chambre de Roy avec un petit sourire. Un peu rassuré que l'homme ne soit pas retomber dans ses travers. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or avant de poser cette dernière sur l'épaule de l'autre.

-On rentre alors ?

-Oui, Roy, on rentre.

-Tu vas encore profiter de ma grande bonté Fullmetal.

-Oui, je n'ai pas tiré au clair certaines choses. Mais ça avance, patience Royounet.

-Et tes enfants ?

-Avec ma femme. Elle saura bien s'en occuper puis Mamy Pinako est aussi là.

-Toujours aussi en forme.

-Tu parles, elle va massacre la mort avec son caractère de cochon.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup sur ce côté.

-La ferme !

Roy se mit à rire avant de suivre lentement le jeune homme sa main valide tenant son bras. Ils rentrèrent chez l'ancien alchimiste de flammes en se chamaillant un peu comme autre fois quand une question vint à l'esprit de l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu ne dragues plus au fait Roy ?

-Vous vous tous avec une famille a fini par m'atteindre, mais en étant sérieux avec mes conquêtes, elles se sont moqués de moi. Elles ont fini par me laisser seul. Alors voilà pourquoi je ne drague plus.

-C'est qu'il envie d'être papounet le Roy.

-Oui... Comment vont les tiens ?

Edward se mit à décrire ses enfants en long et larges, un peu comme l'aurait fait Hugues de son visant. A cette pensée émue, il laissa un larme sortir. Ce vieux filou lui manquait.

-Faudra que tu vienne avec un jour.

-Si Winry veut bien, ce n'est pas gagné...

-Dit-lui qu'Elisa veut la voir.

-Cela pourrai la convaincre oui. Elle voudra surtout savoir si j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question que me pose mes rêves.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Si je vous aime plus que ma mécanicienne.

-J'imagine qu'elle a frappé.

-Si vous saviez...

Roy se mit à rire en imaginant la scène puis fit le chemin de réflexion dans sa tête. Il rêvait où le nabot disait l'aimer ? Il recula jusqu'au mur les joues en feu. Il mit ses mains en position d'attaque. Edward se mit à rire avant s'approcher de l'homme qui s'agitait devant lui, toujours rouge.

-Espèce de malade pervers.

-Dit l'homme qui voulait imposer les mini-jupes aux militaires féminines.

-Ce n'était pas que pour moi, mais aussi pour elle et les autres hommes.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Tu as des enfants...

-Je les adore, j'adore Winry, mais certaines nuits, je l'aime moins.

-C'est normal parfois dans un couple.

-Alors on décidé de faire une pause loin de l'autre. Et je venu vérifier ma peur.

-Je te fais peur.

-On est à égalité comme ça.

Le blondinet arriva à combler la distance entre eux et toucha les lèvres de l'autre. Le colonel se débattit un peu avant de répondre au baiser laissant sa main dessiner son corps qui avait bien grandi. Il se stoppa à son bras métallique.

-Qu'est qui se passe encore ?

-Tu as encore ce bras...

-J'ai sacrifié mon alchimie pour récupérer le corps d'Alphonse, j'ai pu récupérer ma jambe, mais pas mon bras, puis même si elle est là, ça fait rire mes enfants. Ils disent que c'est froid et ils se marrent comme des cons.

-Ils te ressemblent Fullmetal.

-On le dit souvent. J'irai les voir après, tu viendra avec moi ?

-Pourquoi je viendrais avec toi nabot ?

-Parce que je t'aime, je dois leur présenter leur futur beau-père.

-On s'est à peine embrassé, ne t'emporte pas espèce de minus.

-Minus qui a grandi, tu l'as senti quand tes mains m'ont caressé.

Roy grogna un peu, c'est qu'il avait raison le bougre, le pire dans tout cela, c'était que cet échange l'avait plu. Il se mit assis sur le lit et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il s'allongea doucement la douleur de ses côtes fêlée le traversant de part en part. Il mit une main sur ses yeux pour bloquer la lumière qui gênait son sommeil et s'endormit sans rien dire de plus. Edward eut un sourire tendre devant la scène, il aimait vraiment cet homme, il était désormais sûr, bien plus que sa femme, bien sûr, il adorait ses enfants, mais le colonel avait la place numéro un dans son cœur, alors qu'il lui cherchait des noises, il y a quelques années, s'il avait su, il se serait sûrement moqué de la personne qui l'avait avancé. Il se posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre avant de sortir et téléphoner à sa future ancienne femme. Winry cria un peu et fit promettre à au père de ses enfants qu'il serrait là pour eux. Il confirma en souriant. La jeune femme rassurée raccrocha de petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle alla serrer ses petits en leur chuchotant des mots tendres, les petits câlinèrent leur maman sans rien dire, il était rare qu'elle soit ainsi.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent chacun de leur côté rêvant l'un de l'autre. Edward bailla longuement et réceptionna un colis à l'entrée. Curieux, il ouvrait le paquet et découvrit une nouvelle paire de pantoufles qui semblaient être faites sur mesure. Il demanda au serviteur si c'était lui qui avait commandé cela pour son maître. Il confirma et le blondinet le remercia. L'ancien alchimiste se mit à marcher la distance qui le séparait de l'homme qu'il aime. Il poussa la porte et retrouva le lit vide de son propriétaire. Il se mit à crier un peu son nom sans réponse de l'autre. Il le retrouva dans la cuisine en train de siroter son café comme si rien n'était.

-Tu as du culot, toi,je t'ai cherché partout.

-Je buvais mon café, rien n'arrête une dégustation de ce breuvage sacré.

Edward se mit à quatre pattes et retira ses chaussures trop grandes avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est que tu fais ?

-Je te mets tes pantoufles.

-Depuis quand j'ai des nouvelles ?

-Ton serviteur en a commandés, tu as un bon employé Roy, je suis presque jaloux de lui.

-Je n'ai rien fait avec cet homme si cela peut te rassurer, il est là pour garder l'ordre, puis une femme aurait fini par me draguer, pour ça que c'est un homme. Moins de problèmes.

-Je suis un homme et pourtant, tu es très séduisant pour moi.

Roy soupira et avala sa dernière gorgée de café avant de sentir les lèvres de l'autre lui voler un baiser, il répondit doucement à ce geste tendre et poussa doucement Edward sur ses genoux. L'échange se fit plus intense pour les deux partenaires, ils se séparèrent qu'à court de souffle.

-On dirait que tu aimes ça autant que moi.

-Dommage que je ne te vois plus Ed...

-Imagine-moi Roy. Blond, des yeux gris en amandes et un corps bien proportionné.

-Je l'ai senti, oui. Tu crois qu'on acceptera notre mariage malgré qu'on soit deux hommes.

-Je pense qu'ils pourront faire une exception parce que tu es le valeureux Colonel Mustang.

-Je me sens mieux dans ses pantoufles et avec toi à mes côtés, tes enfants me surnommeront.

-Ils sont comme moi, je n'en doute pas un seconde, ils s'amuseront avec toi. Aie confiance. Tu vois avec ton cœur pas avec tes yeux.

-Espèce de dragueur.

Edward se mit à rire avant d'habillé doucement son futur amant pour aller voir ses enfants qui sautèrent leur l'invité en criant le nouveau surnom de Roy. Ce dernier en pleura de joie. Lui qui avait autant perdu se retrouvait malgré lui dans la grande famille qu'avaient fait les frères Elric. Il savait qu'il commençait là un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Il suivrait ce chemin chassé de ses pantoufles confortable avec Edward comme guide. Il en avait fini avec son célibat, ses conquêtes qui le rejetaient. Il serra le blondinet et les enfants commencèrent à rire et venir embêter le grand monsieur à la canne blanche. L'espace d'un instant l'imagination de Roy lui envoyait l'image qu'il aurait dû voir s'il n'était dans l'obscurité. Il vivrait heureux comme ça. Profitant des vacances pour les gâter un peu trop, Winry lui criait souvent dessus dû à cela. Mais il les trouvait tellement adorables, qu'il avait du mal à résister. Edward riait souvent en le voyant aussi tendre et lui chuchotait des mots d'amour à cet homme.


End file.
